A torque wrench is a tool designed to exert torque on a fastener (e.g., on a bolt head or nut having specially designed inner and/or outer surfaces) to loosen or tighten the fastener. In some embodiments, the torque wrench is powered. For example, the torque wrench can be hydraulically, pneumatically, or electrically powered. Regardless of the way in which the wrench is powered, in some situations (e.g., when a fastener is stuck), the force exerted by the wrench on the fastener is too little.
Some torque wrenches are capable of generating high-impact forces that help to loosen a stuck fastener. These wrenches are known as impact wrenches. Impact wrenches are designed to generate a high-torque output from a hammering mechanism inside the wrench. Conventional impact wrenches include a high-mass rotating hammer or reciprocating piston that are driven by a flow of pressurized air or oil. The rotating hammer and reciprocating piston are repetitively connected to an output of the wrench, such that a sudden transfer of the associated inertia can be used to generate levels of torque on the fastener otherwise not available.
Although acceptable in some applications, conventional impact wrenches can be loud, difficult to handle, slow, and provide inconsistent and/or inaccurate levels of torque output. In addition, even when the hammering effect is not needed and/or undesired, the hammering cannot be easily turned off. For this reason, conventional impact wrenches are primarily used only when a fastener is stuck and cannot be turned. After the bolt begins to turn, a non-impact torque wrench can then be used to remove or install the fastener at a faster rate.
The torque wrench assembly and impact engager of the present disclosure solve one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.